


A melhor amiga do meu namorado

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Sirius Black
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lily supunha que aquela era uma insegurança normal





	A melhor amiga do meu namorado

Lily supunha que aquela era uma insegurança normal afinal quando seu namorado tinha uma amiga mulher de quem ele é muito próximo um pouco de ciúmes é esperado. Especialmente uma amiga como Sirius que era tão bela, ousada e livre todo dia de maneiras que Lily nunca se permitiria ser.

Quando ela contou sobre essa insegurança para James ele riu.

“Eu não vejo qual é a graça” Lily disse.

“A graça é que você está tão errada, olha Sirius tem pôsteres de mulheres seminuas na parede do quarto dela na casa dos pais, e sim em parte é pra irritar a Sra Black, mas também porque ela gosta de olhar para elas. Você não precisa se preocupar com ela tentando me roubar de você confie em mim” James disse e riu de novo.

“Oh. Okay. Eu não sabia disso”

“Agora você sabe”

Mais tarde naquele dia na hora do jantar Lily observa James e sua melhor amiga conversando e para sua surpresa ela ainda sente ciúmes, ela ainda sente inveja. Sirius continua brincando com o cabelo de James e dizendo coisas perto do seu ouvido que faziam ele rir.

E Lily se surpreende ao constatar o quanto ela queria estar no lugar dele.


End file.
